


Q is for Querido

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is on a dangerous mission to South America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Querido

The South American assignment had taken a bad turn.

It hadn't started out too badly, the earwigs had been working for the first few days and at the end of the day when no one else was listening James would describe to Q what he was looking at.

The sunset over the lake. The dark blue black sky filled with stars. To Q it was almost like having James with him. The first night, James had said.” Buenos Noches querido.”

Q had asked” What is that. Querido?” 

“It means my darling in Spanish. I thought it was appropriate as I’m in South America.”

“Querido. I like it. Goodnight James.”

The day before the mission they had spent most of the day touching, not in a sexual way, just a finger stroking a wrist, a hand resting on a shoulder, sitting closer than usual, legs touching.

 

They had made love in the morning, slow, sensuous, James taking his time, looking into Q’s eyes the whole time.  
Then Q realised what James was doing. He was making a memory in case this was the last time.

Q was worried when he read James’s face. 007 Secret Agent rarely worried about missions or assignments however dangerous. The fact that he was worried meant Q had changed him. The love they felt for each other was making things difficult for Bond.

James read all this in Q’s face. He looked deep into his eyes.” Yes It’s worth it, the extra concern. You are worth it. We together are worth everything.”

 

Then the mission took a different turn.

007 together with 005 and two junior agents had gone to Bolivia for an assignment .

While they were near the city everything had gone well but after a few days they had to go out into the countryside following their quarry.

The earwigs had stopped working and they had to rely on an old fashioned radio and only sent one message a day just to be on the safe side.

There was no chance for private words. Q didn't want to compromise the mission and threw himself into his work.  
Bond wasn’t alone this time. Q would hear if there was a problem.

There were other agents out on assignment who needed Q’s genius he couldn’t let them down.

He managed to get through the days and only began to worry when the time for the radio call was imminent.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the call came through” All ok. Roger and out.”

Then one evening a different message, longer this time.

“Joyce kidnapped by bandits. In pursuit.”

Everyone in the office began looking for information, any information, from any source, anything mentioning the kidnapping of a British national.

Agent Joyce was young, only twenty six, he had been recruited straight from Cambridge.

Very little information was coming through. Q got someone to get in touch with the C.I.A to see what they knew.

“Sir. They have a report. They are willing to send in reinforcements if we need them.”

M talked to the C.I.A. Director.

Next evening the message just said” Still in pursuit.”

There were six more days like that then the message they didn’t want to hear.

“Agent down”.

Everyone in the Command Centre let out a groan. Then they scrambled to find out more information.

There was an air of tension now, wondering what had gone wrong.

Q’s heart was in his mouth he was appalled to think it may be James dead.

Surely he would know in his heart. Surely his heart would break wide open.

He wondered if Agent Joyce had someone worrying about him.

He searched Agent Joyce’s file. No next of kin. No close relatives at all. The type of person who made the best agent. 

Then a message from the C.I.A. the body of a young agent had been recovered and helicoptered out. The other agents would carry on with the mission. The kidnapping had nothing to do with the assignment.

The messages went back to nightly reports. After four more days Q was listening for the report when a crackly voice came through.” All Ok Querido.”

Q thought he had dreamed the word because he wanted to hear James voice so much but the agent doing the recording asked "What word did he say at the end?”

“Querido, it’s Spanish.”

It was another week before a longer report came over the airways.” Mission accomplished we are returning to Poquentica lake.”

Lieutenant Fleming had been Q’s bodyguard since Bond had gone away.  
Everyone was on high alert even before Joyce’s kidnapping.   
Q had been guarded day and night. Fleming had come to appreciate this odd eccentric genius.  
He could feel his concern for his lover but was impressed by how he kept his cool to carry on with his work.

Fleming heaved a sigh of relief when he was told to pick up Q and run him out to R.A F. Northholt, where 007 and the other agents were going to land.

Q was trembling with a mixture of fear and excitement.  
All they knew was the agents were coming back they didn’t know what state they would be in.  
They drove out onto the tarmac waiting for news. Looking up into sky trying to see or hear anything.   
An airman ran from the tower out to the cars to say the plane was fifteen minutes out.

Q had gotten himself under control. At least James was coming back not like poor agent Joyce.

Then they heard the sound of the engines and Q bent over thinking he was going to throw up. He had never been so scared in his life. His whole reason for living was on that plane. His soul ached.

The plane landed and taxied to a standstill Q went to get out of the car but his legs wouldn’t hold him. 

Lieutenant Fleming went to help but Q shrugged him off. “Thank you I’m fine, I need to be fine.”

He pulled himself up looking for the first glimpse of the agents leaving the plane.

Then there he was large as life looking hot and tired and worn as if he had been in a war.

He looked wonderful to Q who took a slight step forward then James saw him and a broad smile lit his face and he ran and ran until finally Q was in his arms.

James buried his head in Q’s neck and inhaled. Both their knees began to buckle but Q picked himself up.  
James was usually the one taking care of him now it was his turn. He pulled James head up for a kiss.

Then he said “Well done 007, glad you’re back safe, time to get you to H.Q. for debrief.” 

It was the best thing he could have said as Bond gathered all his strength to stand up and reply.

” Of course, I’m ready now.”

In the car Q took James’ hand and held it tight. He leaned into him allowing James to feel the strength surging through him.

Bond pulled himself together to get out of the car and enter headquarters.  
They made their way to the interview room and Q waited outside.  
He stood the whole time thinking of all the difficulties Bond would have faced over the past month.  
He had no right to complain or feel worried or tired. 

Bond came out of the room and Q said” Home now I think 007.” and James followed him as quiet as a lamb.

Fleming had waited to take them home and shook Bond’s hand when they got to the house.

“ Good to have you back commander.”

Q thanked him and led James inside then upstairs to put him to bed.

He stripped off James top clothes then pushed him down on the bed pulling up the covers.   
He tried to remember what his mother had done when he was small when he had been ill and brought up hot water bottles and hot cocoa. He managed to get James to drink some then he fell into a deep sleep.

Q went into the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror.” However bad it’s been, at least he is home, be thankful for that."

He had a quick shower then slid gently into the bed next to his lover.

Bond slept for almost twenty hours. Except for getting up for tea or to use the bathroom Q remained by his side, not wanting him to wake up alone.

He was reading quietly with only a small lamp on when James stirred.

“Is that you? Am I really home?”

Q leaned over and kissed him gently ” Yes, Me and home.”

James moved his head so it was on Q’s chest needing to feel and hear his heartbeat.

“Home.”

He lay for a while then woke a little more.

“I need a shower. Will you come with me? I need to know you’re not going to disappear.”

Q smiled and took James’ hand to help him up.

He ran the water until it was warm and gently washed and rinsed his beautiful man.

Revelling in the feel of him after so long. James moaned with pleasure at Q’s touch.

He had wondered if he would ever feel it again.

They returned to the bedroom wrapped in big white fluffy towels and Q made love to James as if it was their first time.  
Kissing, touching, stroking, licking, gently biting, making James feel loved and wanted and needed.

Then James was hard and full of love and passion rolled them over so he could look into Q’S eyes as he entered him making Q cry out with pleasure.

“I love you James.”

“I love you Querido.”


End file.
